


FitzSimmons Drabbles and Short stories

by Agent_Of_Lurking



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Of_Lurking/pseuds/Agent_Of_Lurking
Summary: Just a collection of stories and one-Shots for my otp FitzSimmons.





	1. One- Shot 1

Fitz was lightly sleeping in his dorm. He had a long rough day. He struggled with his test and he was ignored by his crush again. He felt like his life was going down hill. His snores were calm. But a loud thud shot him awake. His heart was racing as he hear loud banging and clashing off pots and pans. He slowly got out of bed and walked through the dark bedroom over to the door. He opened it up and and saw a light on in the kitchen. He slowly walked through the hallway to see what was going on. He saw his front door wide open and nonthing in sight. But then he heard the soft crys of someone in the kitchen. He could easily tell that they were feminine cries. He gulped and walked over to the kitchen. He was shocked by who he saw crying on his kitchen floor. It was Jemma Simmons. His crush. Jemma was curled up in a tight little ball on the ground crying her heart out. Fitz bit his bottom lip and saw the pots and pans all over the floor. He walked over to her and gently touched her shoulder. Jemma flinched and scooted away seeing Fitz. "What are you doing in my dorm?" she said with a slurr in her voice. "I can ask you the same.... How did you get in?" Fitz asked. Jemma sniffled and looked at the front door. "I don't know" she said quietly sounding concerned. "Do you know where you're Dorm is?" Fitz asked in a quiet calm tone. Jemma shook her head no. "I can't remember." she said with a mumble. She tried to stand up but her legs failed her and she grabbed onto Fitz so she wouldn't fall. Fitz blushed hard as she clung to him. He helped her to her feet. He helped her over to his couch and sat her down. He sat down next to her making sure that she wasn't hurt. Jemma started to cry again. "How bloody stupid am I? I can't believe that he was cheating on me." she cried out. Fitz looked at Jemma and his heart ached. He didn't know her current situation but it lead her to drink herself drunk. Jemma looked at Fitz and furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you. You bloody ignore me everyday. Do you hate me or something?" she asked sounding pissed. Fitz quickly defended himself. "No! I just don't know how to-" he said cutting himself off. He didn't want to snap at her. Jemma curled up more. "It's because I'm ugly and stupid isn't it?" she said sounding like she was beating herself up. Fitz felt his heart breaking. "Oh no. No. It's not that. It's that.. Um it's that I.." he said stumbling over his own words. He didn't just want to blurt out that he had feelings for her especially when she was drunk and emotional in his dorm. He gulped. "Your not stupid. And calling yourself ugly? Your far from it." he said with a burst of confidence. Jemma sniffled and wrapped her arms around his arm. She leaned her head against his arm." Why can't I find someone like you. I have awful luck with men.. I'm sorry for trashing your kitchen... I was hungry.. " she said quietly. Fitz looked at Jemma. "it's alright... I'll make you something." he said. Jemma let go of his arm and looked at him "Oh! Thank you" she said sounding slurred. Fitz smiled and stood up and walked over to the kitchen and started to pick up the pots and pans on the ground.

Some time passes and the two finish up the small meal Fitz made. Jemma was curled up on the couch yawning. Fitz walked over to a small closet in the hallway and pulled out a extra blanket. He then walked back over to the couch and handed it to Jemma. "It's pretty late. You can spend the night if you like to." he said quietly. Jemma took the blanket. "Thank you." she said quietly laying down on the couch drift to sleep

~~

It was the next morning and Jemma groaned as she woke up. She placed her hand on her head and sat up. She looked around and noticed that she wasn't in her dorm. She couldn't believe that she was blackout drunk. She knew that she was drinking some to help num the pain of her break up. How she caught her boyfriend cheating on her. She looked around again and saw Fitz standing in the kitchen cooking something. She felt a cold shock ripple through her body. Why was she in his dorm? Did he find her and bring her back? Did she find him? Fitz looked over at Jemma. "Looks like the pot and Pan Robber is awake." Fitz said in light joking matter. Jemma placed on hands on her face. She broke into his dorm. "I'm so sorry." she said quietly sounding ashamed of herself. "it was probably for the best that you broke into my dorm. You were pretty drunk and upset last night. You could have gotten hurt." Fitz said. Jemma agreed with his words. She knew that when she was emotionally drunk that she tended to get reckless.

Fitz placed scramble eggs on a plate and walked over to Jemma and handed it her." Thought that you would probably be hungry with the hangover your currently having." he said with a soft gentle tone.

Jemma took the plate "Thank you... I'm so sorry about last night... I-I went through a nasty break up...." she said quietly.

"It's alright." Fitz said simply.

Jemma looked at him. His face had a soft gentle expression. Something about it made her feel better. The same feeling that made her want curl up under a soft blanket on rainy days. She couldn't quite place the feeling she had in her chest. She ate the eggs and placed the plate on the coffee table. "I should probably get going.. Thank you Fitz." Jemma said quietly standing up and leaving his dorm. She felt a odd warmth cover her cheeks. She couldn't get him out of her mind. She had always thought that he hated her or even despise her... But.. If he did.. He would have thrown her out or not even help her... She let out a heavy uneasy sigh as she left his building.

Fitz watched Jemma leave. He felt his heart racing and beating in his chest. He wanted to run after her. Give her a hug. But all he did was stand there as he felt his cheeks flush. He was stupidly in love with her. He wanted to feel her lips cresce his cheeks as he held her close letting her know that he was there. That he was there for her. He let out a sigh and turned to the table and picked up the plate. He knew deep down inside that a girl like Jemma... A smart beautiful girl would ever pick him over all the other men in the world. He knew that his fantasy would never happen. But that didn't stop him from having his small moments when he is heart over heels for her.

It's been a couple of months since Jemma drunkenly broken into Fitz dorm. They two have been spending more and more time with each other finding out they had alot in common. They spend almost every chance they have together. Rumors even started to spread around saying that they were couple. It was a Friday night and they were in Fitz dorm getting ready for a movie night. Jemma was sitting on his couch flipping through Netflix. Fitz sat down next to Jemma as he sat down a bowl of popcorn on the table. "So what is it tonight Jems?" he asked. "Mulan Rogue" she said selecting the movie. It started to play.

A hour in Jemma was leaning against Fitz. She started to feel sleepy. She wanted to just curl up and fall asleep next to Fitz. Her heart ached around him. She continued help this feeling. She longed to be with him. She got jealous when she saw him talking to over woman. They continued to watch the movie. The scene when they play El Tango de Roxanne started. Jemma watched it as so many things started to click in her head. She looked up at Fitz. She was in love with Fitz. She felt her heart racing in her chest. She rested her head on his arm and gently closed her eyes. She wanted to be with him. She smiled.

Fitz looked over at Jemma and saw her smile as she started to fall asleep on his arm. He so badly wanted to just kiss her. He gently nudge her with his free arm. "Jemma. It's getting pretty late." he said quietly. Jemma groaned and curled up against him more. "I don't want to leave..." she said quietly to him. Fitz heart skipped a beat hearing that from Jemma. His cheeks flushed a deep red. Jemma opened up her eyes and looked at Fitz. She could she how red his cheeks were. That was all the conformation she needed. She gently grabbed his hand and held it. She felt her heart racing. She didn't know why she felt so risky.

Fitz smiled as she held his hand. He leaned forward and gently placed a kiss on her lips. Jemma felt a rush of passion flood her. She leaned into the kiss deepening it. She let go of his hand and placed her arms around his shoulders. Fitz moved his arms around her and pulled her close. The two eventually pulled away from the kiss and rested there foreheads together as they had smiles covering there faces. "I love you Jemma." Fitz said quietly. Jemma smiled more. "I love you too Fitz" she said quietly


	2. One-shot 2

It was a cold night on the streets of New York. The streets were empty since the bars were full. In one of these bars had the two scientists of shield drinking. "Oh Fitzy.... You know that DAISY WAS..... Um.. She was um.." said the heavily drunken biochemist. "Ok Jemma I think you have had enough drinks tonight" said a scottish voice holding Simmons up on the chair to keep her from falling. "Just one more Fitzy?" Jemma asked in sweet high pitch voice. Fitz rolled his eyes and gave in "Fine you can have one last drink". Her face lit up and giggled as she ordered a orange gin and tonic. She quickly drank it in one gulp and immediately started to get up. Fitz stood up and help Jemma stand up right. The two scientists left and started to walk down the sidewalk of the dark city of New York. Jemma was heavily leaning against Fitz. "Fitzy you knew that... Um.. Could I.. Stay the night with you?" Jemma asked with her words slurred. Fitz looked down at Jemma and felt his heart flutter a bit. "Sure Jemma" he said as they walked down the sidewalk. Jemma stopped in her footsteps. Fitz stopped and looked at her "Hey is something wrong?" he asked her. Jemma looked up at Fitz with a different look in her eyes. A look of passion filled her eyes. She couldn't help herself. She kissed Fitz on the lips. God did it make her feel light as air. Fitz felt his heart race as he felt her soft lips press against his. He pulled away since Jemma was drunk and probably wasn't thinking straight. Jemma looked at Fitz hurt "Did I do something wrong Fitzy?" she asked sounding innocent and curious. Fitz gulped and let out a sigh. "I just don't want you to do something that you would regret in the morning." he said softly to her. Jemma made a sad pouty face. She knew what she wanted, and she wanted Fitz.

Fitz gently patted Jemma's back. He then gently nugged her forward to let her know that they should continue to walk. Jemma continued to walk leaning against Fitz as they walked. She felt her heels burning up as she walked. She started to slow down as she looked at Fitz. "Fitzy... My heels are hurting..." she said quietly with a mumble. Fitz looked at Jemma and stopped. He swooped her up in his arms and decided to carry her. Jemma rested her head against his chest and yawned. "Thank you Fitzy... Fitzy I love you..." she said with slurred words as she placed her hand on his face and felt his stubble on his face. Fitz didn't know what to say. Was Jemma speaking from her heart or was she just extremely drunk.... Fitz let out a quiet little sigh. She was pulling at his heart. He wanted to just hold her close... But on the other hand he didn't want to ruin their friendship. And Jemma was his best friend. "Fitzy... I'm feeling tired.. And cold..." she said quietly as she curled up in his arms as Fitz walked down the sidewalk getting closer to his apartment. "We're almost there Jemma" he said quietly to her.

Arriving at Fitz apartment he unlocked the door and walked into his warm apartment and gently set Jemma down on his couch. He went back to his door and locked it. Turning around he saw Jemma standing up and walking to his kitchen. He quickly joined her making sure that she wouldn't fall over. "Fitzy.. The world is spinning..." Jemma said quietly stumbling around eventually falling into Fitz arms. She relaxed in his arms. She looked up at him and noticed the world stopped spinning as she looked at his face. She felt the urge to kiss him again. She wanted to be with him. She yawned again and started to drift in and out of sleep. Fitz smiled looking at his drunken friend. He gently helped her to the couch and layed her down. He took off her heels and placed them on the ground next to the couch. Getting up he went to get a blanket or two for Jemma. Jemma yawned and shivered slightly feeling cold. She tried to stay awake. She thought to herself about Fitz. She wanted him to hold her again. She felt so safe and comfortable with being close to him. Fitz can back with a few blankets and looked at Jemma. He felt his heart ached and melt inside him looking at her. Jemma yawned and looked at him. She gently closed her eyes and pretended to fall asleep. Fitz smiled and leaned down and gently kissed her forehead. He started to pull away when Jemma smiled and kissed his lips. His soft lips. Fitz blushed hard being caught off guard by her kiss. He wanted to lean in deepen their kiss but Jemma was drunk. He didn't want to take advantage of her in her drunken state. Fitz pulled away from the kiss and looked at Jemma. He was hurting. He felt his heart tighten as he looked at her. "Good night Jemma." he said quietly before leaving the living room to go to his bathroom. He closed the door and walked over to his bed and sat down. He let out a sigh and looked down at the ground. He got changed and laid down in his bed and drifted off to sleep. Jemma tossed and turned on the couch. She couldn't get Fitz off her mind. She sat up and looked around the dark living room. She stood up and felt wobbly on her feet but it didn't stop her. She walked over to Fitz bedroom. She quietly opened up the door and leaned on the doorway. She took a breather before walking over to his bed. She crawled into his bed and curled up against Fitz. She yawned and fell asleep.

It was the next morning when Fitz started to wake up. He felt something curled up against him. He opened up his eyes and saw Jemma curled up against him. He felt a warmth in his chest. A feeling of longing and wanting. He bit his bottom lip and had the realization that he was in love with her. He felt her shift some. He froze as she moved. He watched her. Jemma yawned quietly and Fitz quickly closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. Jemma yawned again and flipped herself around. She felt something warm up against her. She opened up her eyes and saw Fitz. She quickly moved herself away and sat up. She placed her hand on her chest and felt her heart racing. She was blushing hard and took a few shakey breaths. She tried to remember what happened last night. She remembered that she went to the bar with Fitz and had some shots then.... It was fuzzy. She gulped. She needed to know what happened last night. Fitz pretended to yawn and sat up and looked at Jemma. "Oh good morning Jemma." he said softly. Jemma looked at him and felt her heart racing. Did she do anything with him? Why was she in bed with him? How did she get here? "Um.. Morning Fitz... Um.. Ouch.." she said out loud holding her head. She felt a sharp throbbing pain in her head. She held her head. She groaned as she was starting to feel her hangover. "Jemma are you alright?" Fitz asked sounding concerned. "Yeah.. I'm fine.. Just a headache.." she said quietly. She gulped "Fitz.. I can't remember anything from last night.... Did... Did we do anything?" she asked sounding genuinely concerned. "No Jemma." Fitz said firmly. Jemma let out a sigh of relief. "I don't even know know when you got into my bed.... I laid you down on the couch.." Fitz said. Jemma nodded and looked her hands. "Did I say anything last night?" she asked quietly. "Yeah.. You said quite a lot.."Fitz said quietly knowing that she had no idea what she did. Jemma gulped "What did I say?" she asked quietly. Fitz let out a heavy sigh and spoke. "well you told me that you... That you loved me." Jemma blushed. She couldn't believe that her drunken self blurted out how she felt for Fitz. She didn't know what to say. "You also managed to kiss me twice..." Fitz said quietly. He remembered how soft her lips were. How much passion she showed in her kisses. Jemma blushed hard. She felt like she was going to pass out. Her vision blurred. Her heart was racing and fluttering around her." Jemma.. Do you actually love me?" Fitz asked quietly. Jemma crawled across the bed and sat down next to Fitz. She leaned against him. "I do love you..." she said quietly Fitz smiled and looked at Jemma and gently kissed her forehead and wrapped his arm around her. "I love you too." he said quietly to her.


	3. One-Shot 3

It was a cold night on the streets of New York. A lone figure was walking slowly down the street from a bar. She was swaying back and forth as she was feeling off balance. Tears filled the eyes of the petite lady. Small sniffles could be heard coming from her. Stopping in the middle of the street she started to break down crying. She slumped against the nearest wall and slid down onto the floor. Her tears streamed down her face. She continued to cry alone against the wall calling out for someone. It was a sad sight.

Not far away from the lady, a young boy named Peter Parker was making his rounds around the city as the hero Spider-Man. It was a a peaceful night until he saw a woman crying out on the ground. He landed on the street and walked over to her with caution. He didn't want to frighten or startle her. "Hey Miss are you doing alright?" he asked slowly getting closer to her, letting her know that he was there.

"No... I think I lost my way home..." The lady said crying out with slurred words in a British accent.

Peter bite his bottom lip. He has dealt with drunks before just... Not a emotional one, but she was lost and drunk. Knowing that it isn't the safest place being on the street of New York at night for her to be alone and drunk, he had to find her a safe place to sleep for the night or, her house. "Do- do you know where you live?" he asked stuttering with the first word.

"Yeah... I want to go home to Fitzy.. I miss my Fitzy.." The lady said still crying. She managed to haphazardly pull her phone out of her pants pocket. She wasn't wearing much to keep her warm. A light pink blouse, faded jeans and some light brown short boots.

Peter saw her phone and quickly grabbed it. Her went through her contacts and saw the name Fitz. This must be the 'Fitzy' she was talking about. He dialed the number and waited for a answer.

"Hello? Jemma? Where are you? You should have been home hours ago! I'm worried sick about you!" A Scottish voice spoke quickly sounding concerned.

Peter looked at the lady who he now knew was Jemma. "Um.. This isn't Jemma-" he started to talk but was quickly cut off.

"Who is this? Where's Jemma? You bloody hell have not done anything to her or I'll personally kick your arse!" Fitz spoke sounding angry.

"I'm calling you since I found Jemma crying on the side of the street." Peter said remaining to stay calm even though he wanted to snap back at this brat, but he can understand where Fitz was coming from. Jemma wasn't home and some stranger had found his girlfriend drunk and crying in the middle of the street.

"Where are you?" Fitz quickly asked still sounding tense

Peter looked around. "The apartment complex near the center of the bottle bar." he said

Fitz let out heavy sigh "Could you please please wait with her until I get over there?" he asked now sounding much more relaxed.

"Sure" Peter simply replied back.

Fitz didn't say anything back and hung up the call. Peter let out a sigh and looked at Jemma whom is shaking and shivering. He wish he had a coat or something to help keep her warm.

10 minutes pass by and a figure running down the sidewalk came into view. Peter looked at the man. He was wearing a black hoodie, jeans and was carrying another hoodie in his arms. He had sandy blonde curls and deep piercing blue eyes visible from miles away. The man quickly went to Jemma's side and held her close. Peter assumed this was Fitz.

Jemma was shaking and shivering hard when she felt a warm embrace consume her. She buried her head into Fitz chest and continued to cry. "Shhh... It's ok Jemma." Fitz said quietly to her. Jemma relaxed and her crying subsided. She felt safe knowing that Fitz was here now. "Here Jemma." Fitz said quietly letting go of the embrace. Fitz helped Jemma slid on the hoodie on. Her shaking and shivering was still there but it wasn't as bad as it was before.

Peter continued to watch the two being gentle and soft with each other. He couldn't help but feel jealous. He wished that he could have a relationship like that. Not having to worry about constantly losing the people close in his life. He recently lost his first 'girlfriend' Liz. Well they weren't even really dating.. just went to homecoming then he ditched her to stop her father from stealing the valuable tech on Starks plane. An now he has a small crush on Mj.

Fitz helped Jemma to her feet and he looked at the masked hero. "Thank you." He said sounding genuinely grateful for him keeping a eye on Jemma making sure that she was safe and not being shoved into the back of a mini van.

"You don't need to thank me. Just keep the neighborhood safe." Peter replied simply. He smiled under his mask.

Fitz nodded and put Jemma's arm around his shoulder. "We need to get you some sleep. You remember the last time Coulson found you hungover at the lab." he said with a lightness in his voice

Jemma smiled and giggled. "Yeah. He was so grumpy about it Fitzy." she said with a smile "Simmons you can't be hungover at work. You're a shield agent. Act like one" she said trying to impersonate Coulson.

Peter looked at the two. Fitz seemingly froze as Jemma continued to impersonation Coulson. He bit his bottom lip. He remembered that Tony had talked to him about a Coulson who lost his life in the battle of New York. That he was a shield agent. Peter didn't know what to say.

Fitz then swooped up Jemma and looked at Peter "She just wanted to be a shield agent." Fitz said trying to negate what Jemma just said. Jemma yawned and rested her head on Fitz chest.

Peter knew that he was trying to cover up her slip. "It's alright. Well I hope you two get home safely." he said.

"We will. Thank you for keeping an eye on her." Fitz said sounding grateful. Fitz stared to walk away. "Do you think Daisy is home? We can stop by and see her if see is Fitzy!" Jemma exclaimed. "Let's just get you home. You look so shit faced right now." Fitz said with a chuckle.


	4. One-Shot 4

Jemma was working late in the lab again. She yawned as she felt exhausted. She rubbed her eyes and looked down at her desk in front of her. She sat down in her chair and pulled open a drawer and pulled her phone and headphones out. She closed the drawer and plugged the headphones into the phone. She then placed the buds in her ears. She then turned her phone screen on and looked around the room before going Playlist. She selected a song and relaxed. She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

It was the next morning and Daisy was walking into the lab when she saw Jemma fast asleep in her chair. She let out a heavy sigh and walked over to the scientist wake her up when she noticed her phone. She took intrest in it since it wasn't her normal shield phone but just a normal android phone. She picked it up and turned the phone screen on and tried to hold back a surprise laugh. She looked at Jemma then to the phone screen. She didn't recognize the name of the artist or the band. The music was pause. Daisy took her ear buds out and placed them in her ears and started the song and was pleasantly surprised. She didn't see Simmons as metal head. She looked at the song name again. 'Elevate' Daisy wasn't going to lie but it was a pretty dam good song even if they were singing about getting high. Jemma yawned and looked at Daisy holding her phone listening to her music. Her face turned white. She quickly grabbed her phone away from Daisy pulling the ear buds out of her ears. She paused the music. "So.. Simmons. You listen to Death metal?" she asked with a smile. Jemma rolled her eyes. "There's a difference Daisy. This is heavy metal. Death metal is alot more louder and is more... Screamish? It's hard to explain."she said pulling open the drawer and placed her phone in it." It helps calm my nerves after a long day. " she said yawning. Daisy Smrich."Yeah. You should probably get some proper sleep. Write yourself a doctor note or something." she said with a smile. Jemma smiled and chuckled. "Alright." she said tearing off the corner of piece of paper and she wrote down '9 or more hours of required sleep - Dr. Simmons' Jemma held up the note to show Daisy. Daisy gave her a thumbs up.


	5. One-Shot 5

It has been two whole years since Jemma returned. She was taken an held hostage in Russia. She was dark for the two years. No ransom was ever made. The Russians took her when she was on the field. Now she was back, but not fully back. Her mind seemed distant. She flinched at every quick movement. Go into a defensive state if someone picked up a sharp tool or anything that she saw as a weapon. She had became dependent on alcohol. Saying that it helped eased her mind. All these things made Fitz heart ache. He couldn't even get near her with her grabbing something to defend herself with. It was breaking his heart. He just wanted to let her know that he was there for her. To help her. Her new found stubbornness made it hard. Refusing all help from him.. From anyone. He let out a quiet sigh as he walked into the lab. He saw Jemma standing at her workspace starting at something on her desk. He pay much attention to it. He walked past her and over to his work station and sat down in his chair. He picked up the last thing he was working on from the night before. He tried to keep his mind focused on his project but... It kept drifting around. Thinking about Jemma. The horrors she must have seen and faced. He didn't know how long his mind was absent but once he finally regained his focus, he noticed that Jemma was no longer in the lab. He continued to work for a couple of hours before he decided to get and stretch his legs. He walked around the lab and noticed that the door for storage closet was open. He gently pushed on it as he stepped in. What he saw broken his heart. Jemma was curled up in a tight little ball crying softly to herself holding a bottle of liquor in her hand.

"Hey hey Jemma. It's alright."

He said softly walking towards her.

"No it's not Fitz.. I'm a completely and utter mess.."

Jemma said quietly clearly trying to hold back her tears.

Fitz walked closer to her and sat down in front of her on the ground. Fitz did know that to say. Yeah she was a complete mess.. But that didn't want him to stop helping her. 

"Fitz... I feel so lonely.."

Jemma said choking on some of her tears

Fitz reached out and grabbed her hand and held onto it firmly trying to give her reassurance that she wasn't alone. 

"Jemma your not alone. I'm here for you and everyone else is here. You're not alone."

Jemma sniffled and dropped the bottle in her hand and hugged Fitz tightly.

Fitz hugged her back. He could smell the alcohol on her. He could feel her relax a bit in his arms.

" Fitz... Please don't leave... "

She said quietly placing her head in the crook of his neck.

With his hand her gently held her head, feeling her soft long hair in his hand. He held her close.

"I won't leave you Jemma."


End file.
